


Health With a Dose of Love

by dicklomatticimmunity



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicklomatticimmunity/pseuds/dicklomatticimmunity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for <a href="http://yaoi.y-gallery.net/club/4925/">Trek Crack's</a> <a href="http://yaoi.y-gallery.net/announcement/4925/207795/">Be My Cracky Valentine</a> exchange over at <a href="http://yaoi.y-gallery.net">y!gallery</a>.</p><p>
  <i>"Your room or mine?" Kirk said. He grinned as he walked over to where Spock was decontaminating the hypos. "It's Valentine's Day. We should celebrate."</i>
</p><p>Published to LJ on March 14, 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Health With a Dose of Love

"I had no idea it was this serious," Kirk said as he sat on the bio-bed. Seconds later, he felt a hypo press against his shoulder, followed by a recognizable hissing sound as the contents were emptied.

"If you do not exacerbate the injury," Spock said, "you will not have to be removed from duty." Spock placed the spent hypo aside and carefully retrieved a second from a nearby tray. He pressed this hypo against Kirk's lower back until its contents were gone as well.

Kirk bit his lip in slight pain. "And how would you recommend that I go about doing that?"

"You should refrain from strenuous activity for the next two days," Spock said as he placed the second hypo aside. "I have asked Captain McCoy to remove you from the rosters of all landing parties for the remainder of the week - "

"Spock, I'm first officer," Kirk interrupted. "It's my job to lead the landing party."

"It is your job to lead landing parties when you are fit to do so," Spock replied. He carefully went about checking the bandages around Kirk's chest, inspecting them, checking their tension. "It would be unwise for you to risk an encounter in which your injury could worsen."

"I suppose that means I get to spend more time here with you, then," Kirk said as he watched Spock with some amusement. There was a sparkle in his eyes as he reached out and brushed his hand over Spock's.

The Vulcan tensed at the touch but continued his work. "You are ordered to return here every two hours for the remainder of your shift. After your shift is over, it would be wise for you to rest." He finished his inspection and rose, heading to the other side of the bio-bed so he could take care of the materials he had used to treat Kirk's injury.

"Your room or mine?" Kirk said as he stood. He grinned as he walked over to where Spock was decontaminating the hypos. "It's Valentine's Day. We should celebrate." He touched Spock's shoulder, grasping it gently.

"Either of our quarters is acceptable," Spock said. He was aware that today was the day of that Terran holiday, as he had spent it with Kirk the previous year and the year before that. As long as he was able to watch over Kirk to make sure his injury didn't worsen, either option was suitable to him.

"Then I'll see you in two hours," Kirk said. He brushed his fingertips over the Vulcan's and let the gesture hang for a long moment before grabbing his uniform shirt and heading out the door.

Spock's cheeks turned a noticeable shade of green before he returned to his work.

***********************

Kirk returned two hours later. He could see Spock waiting near a bio-bed, and as he headed for it, he paused to give Spock a quick kiss on the cheek.

Spock reached for a hypo as Kirk sat down. Even though nobody was around (and at least half the ship knew they were together anyway), he couldn't hide the heat that rose to his cheeks every time Kirk was so public about his affection.

"Are you in any pain?" Spock asked as he waited for Kirk to remove his shirt.

"Only a little," Kirk said as he stripped himself of his red tunic. Once it was removed, he felt the cold tip of the hypo press against his shoulder. He winced slightly.

Spock could sense the pain Kirk was in, and after placing the emptied hypo nearby, he grabbed a scanner and began to run it over Kirk to identify the source of the sensitivity.

"Okay, maybe more than a little," Kirk confessed as he watched Spock wave the scanner over him. He knew his shoulder was going to be swollen, but he hadn't expected to be in such pain as well.

Spock finished scanning Kirk and reached for the second hypo. "You will be hypersensitive until the swelling is diminished." He pressed the hypo against Kirk's back. "I can give you medication to lessen the sensitivity, but I cannot give you a high dosage."

"I'll be fine, Spock," Kirk said as he rose from the bio-bed slowly. "I'm off shift in four hours anyway. I should be fine until then," he said with a smile, though to Spock, the smile was less than convincing.

Spock raised his eyebrow at Kirk's expression.

Kirk smiled, more sincerely this time (though Spock was still not completely convinced), and then he traced over the back of Spock's hand with his fingertips. "I'll see you in two hours," the first officer said before briefly kissing Spock and departing for the bridge with his shirt tucked in the crook of his arm.

Spock could feel his cheeks and the tips of his ears brighten further as he decontaminated the two hypos before putting them away.

***********************

"I hope the swelling has gone down," Kirk said, sitting on the bio-bed two hours later and trying to be optimistic as Spock unraveled the bandages around his torso. He was in more pain than he had been before, though it was still bearable. For how much longer it would be bearable, he didn’t know.

"That does not appear to be the case," Spock said, but to make sure, he picked up a nearby scanner and began to run scans on Kirk. After a few moments, he put it aside. "The swelling has diminished, but not at the pace it should. I will return shortly," Spock said as he went into another room to retrieve something.

Kirk sat patiently on the bio-bed, wondering what was wrong. He had done as Spock told him to and had otherwise done as best he could to avoid straining his shoulder. Was there more to his injury than Spock predicted?

Spock returned moments later with what appeared to be... some sort of splint? Kirk tried to make sense of what Spock was carrying as the Vulcan took his left arm and slipped the nylon sleeve over him.

"Spock, I don't think this is necessary," Kirk said as he watched the Vulcan use another type of sleeve to connect the shoulder straps to his elbow, making shoulder movement impossible.

"The swelling on your shoulder is not diminishing as it should," Spock explained as he adjusted the splint. "If the swelling does not lessen by the end of alpha shift, you will be spending the night in sickbay."

"That has... some potential to be romantic, I suppose," Kirk said, looking at Spock with a grin on his face. "Though I would much rather spend it in our quarters."

"Your shoulder was dislocated and your back is heavily bruised. It is far more important for you to be able to perform your duties as normal than it is for us to, as you would say, 'get it on'," Spock said, a serious look on his face as he looked Kirk in the eyes.

"I know, Spock," Kirk said, his tone softer and more serious than it had been previously. He knew his health came before his personal life, but being the day that it was, he couldn't help it. "We're still going to have dinner together, right?"

"That is acceptable," Spock said as he walked over to Kirk's backside and examined the bruises on the commander's back. As he gently pressed his fingertips against Kirk's skin, he paid attention to any reaction his ministrations caused.

"Is it as bad as it looks?" Kirk said, turning his head as much as he could to watch Spock poke and prod at him. The tension in his muscles increased as Spock's fingertips neared his shoulder, where the skin appeared dark purple and blue.

"It is worst around your shoulder," Spock replied, avoiding touching that area because he knew doing so would be overstepping the boundaries of bearable pain for Kirk. "The rest of your back appears to be healing as it should. That does not mean, however, that it is completely healed."

"How long will it take for that to happen?" Kirk asked, concerned.

"If the healing process proceeds as it should, you may resume all of your regular duties in twenty-four hours," Spock said as he removed the splint. He then grabbed a fresh roll of bandage and began to wrap it around the injured shoulder. "Until then, you are limited to duties aboard the ship."

"Understood," Kirk said, resignation in his voice. When Spock finished wrapping the bandages, Kirk put his tunic on. Spock carefully retrieved a nearby hypo and pressed it against Kirk's shoulder before injecting the higher-dosage pain reliever. He then set the hypo aside and assembled the splint around Kirk's arm and shoulder.

"I'll see you in two hours?" Kirk asked, gazing into Spock's eyes. He would probably return sooner, given that he found the splint unacceptable, but he would have to grin and bear it for now.

"Affirmative," Spock replied. "And while it is possible that you may be able to go without the splint in two hours, it is highly unlikely."

"I had a feeling you'd say that," Kirk said with some humor as he rose from the bio-bed and placed a quick kiss on Spock's cheek. "I look forward to seeing you," he said, a longing look in his eyes as he parted to head for the bridge.

Spock removed the discarded bandages from the bio-bed and, after a brief sterilization process, rolled them and placed them with the rest of the supplies.

***********************

The officer's mess had been decorated for the occasion. Red tapestries hung on the walls, concealing the grey bulkheads behind them. Even the ceiling had been decorated; red cut-out hearts hung from silver and gold threads. The tables were covered with white tablecloths, each one embroidered with a heart pattern along the fringe. A tealight was positioned in the center of each table along with rose-filled vases.

Kirk intentionally chose a table that was offset from the main seating area so he could enjoy an uninterrupted meal with his lover.

"It's unfortunate that despite the decoration, we still have to use meal cards," Kirk said as he found the one for chocolate cake and inserted it into the replicator, the only portion of the wall that hadn't been covered for obvious reasons. He still wore his splint, much to his chagrin, but if wearing it meant the pain in his shoulder would go away, he could deal with it.

"Even if the ship had staff to cover such duties, I doubt the ship would have adequate means to prepare meals," Spock pointed out.

"I know," Kirk said, a grin on his face as he returned with the dessert. "But it would be nice to have genuine hand-made meals on this ship once in a while."

"You should also know that wearing a splint does not make you any less of a commander," Spock said as he watched Kirk.

"I would still rather have full use of both hands," Kirk said, a mischievous sparkle to his eyes as he handed a fork to Spock before taking his own and placing the slice of cake equally distanced between them.

Spock raised an eyebrow at Kirk.

Kirk paused, fork poised to take a piece of the cake. "Something wrong, Spock?"

"It would be unwise for me to eat as much of the dessert as I have previously on this holiday," Spock said. "You are still injured. I have no desire to inadvertently worsen your injuries."

"You only have to eat what you want to eat," Kirk said as he sliced into the cake with his fork. "I don't think a small bite will have that much of an adverse affect on you. Besides, it's replicated."

"Vulcans do not 'want'," Spock pointed out. "That fact aside, you are quite correct." Spock carefully carved out a small bite of cake and balanced it delicately on his fork.

Kirk smiled. "And if we're not going to engage in ambitious activities later due to my injury, there isn't much to worry about even if you do get the Vulcan equivalent of drunk."

"I had some ideas in that regard," Spock said. If Vulcans could smirk deviously, Spock would be doing so; instead, he raised his eyebrow, and to Kirk, that was enough suggestion.

"I look forward to you showing me what these ideas of yours are," Kirk said as he held out his fork for Spock. They both ate cake off the other's fork before they continued to share the dessert. In the end, Kirk had eaten more of it than Spock had, but this didn’t bother either of them.

***********************

The next day, Kirk arrived on the bridge for duty. He no longer wore a sling, but he had an obvious limp in his step.

McCoy immediately noticed, and when Spock arrived on the bridge moments later, turned from where he sat in the captain’s chair and called the Vulcan on it. "What the devil did you do to him?" he whispered loud enough for Spock to hear from where he stood by the lift.

Spock seemed to ponder this a great deal before answering. "I believe it is commonly described by humans as, 'having fun.'"

McCoy raised an eyebrow and gave Spock an oh-no-you-didn't glare. Kirk couldn't help but chuckle softly at his station. McCoy noticed the laughter and looked over at his first officer, noticing now that the sling was gone.

"You'd better not have injured him in the process," McCoy said in his usually stern voice as he turned his serious gaze back to Spock.

"If injury would result from any of my actions, I would not perform them," Spock said evenly. "Commander Kirk will be able to walk normally in fifty-five point four minutes."

"And I don't suppose you'd be the cause of his limp now, would you," McCoy said offhandedly.

"That would be correct," Spock said. His pager beeped. After a quick glance at it, he looked backed at McCoy. "I am needed in sickbay." Spock entered the lift.

McCoy stared at the lift door for a moment.

"Damned hobgoblin," McCoy muttered under his breath before turning to face the viewscreen.


End file.
